This Light I See
by ukimitaro
Summary: Seorang Kurapika Porca yang terkenal akan kepintaran juga kelembutan hatinya kini berubah 180 derajat biasanya. Kenapa? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hunter x Hunter. Because hxh is belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, family, romance and.. I don't know *diblender***

**Full of this warning,**

**Typo, Au, maybe OOC. Alur aku cepetin biar cepet kelar *ditabok* this is my first fict. Terinspirasi dari lagunya, Bleach Beat Collection 2nd Session:02 Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinamori. Yang aku ambil, Hitsugaya Toshiro (CV: Paku Romi) - This Light I See. Bukan bermaksud promosi, ya. Maaf!**

**Still wanna read? Oke, what ever.. *ditendang***

**ukimitaro present,**

**This Light I See**

**-oOo.-**

_Aku adalah aku. Aku yang tak bisa menjadi siapapun lagi. Aku yang bodoh karena aku sudah terbuai oleh kata-kata manismu yang busuk itu. Aku tahu, mengapa kau menjauh sekarang. Itu karena kau sudah menemui wanita lain yang menurutmu _cocok_ dengan seleramu. Aku tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa mengambil celah diantara kau dan _dia_. Tapi, izinkan aku berbicara dengan dirimu yang dulu. Satu hal yang aku hanys ingin kau tahu. Sekarang, aku mencintai-_mu._ Melebihi apapun didunia ini. Bahkam diriku sendiri. Aku tahu itu bodoh. Tapi, aku harus berbuat apa? Cinta tidak bisa dipaksa, bukan?_

_Oktober, 24._

"Hei, tidakkah kau fikir ini terlalu berlebihan, Kurapika?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang berambut biru. "Apa- jangan kau baca-baca buku harianku, Neon!"

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya sedikit aku baca. Lagian juga, kau mencintai siapa sampai segitunya? Si pangeran?"

"Pangeran? Siapa dia?"

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu siapa 'pangeran' itu?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Astaga! Kau memang terlalu tenggelam dengan duniamu sendiri, Kurapika."

"Yah, terserah kau,. Asal kau bahagi, akupun juga akan bahagia. Sejarang, beritahu saja aku, siapa si 'pangeran' itu?"

"Killua. Kau tak tahu? Dia populer akhir-akhir ini. Dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak perempuan satu sekolah."

"Begitu? Maaf karena aku tidak memperhatikan siapa orangnya. Dan, isi dari buku harian itu bukan untuknya! Tapi untuk Ku-"

"Ku? Untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau memang benar-benar tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri. Kau ini _Chuunibyo_, kau tahu?"

"_Chu-chuunibyo_? Jangan asal menyebut aku seperti itu! Aku bukan _Chuunibyo_, Neon." Kurapika mengalihkan wajahnya dari sahabatmya. "Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Tolong jawab aku dengan jujur, oke?"

"Baik. Akan kuusahakan!"

"A-apa pendapatmu tentang Ku-kuroro dalam segi dirimu sebagai perempuan?"

"Pendapatku temtang Kuroro? Memangnya kenapa? Apa jangan jangan kau menyukainyw?"

"Ti-tidak, bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"Lalu,"

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"Baiklah bila kau memaksa. Pandangan ku terhadapnya, dia baik. Bisa dibilang raja di sekolah. Kaya, banyak uang, kartu rekeningnya banya-"

"Cukup cukup! Kau hanya memandang dia dalam segi hartanya, Neon!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ooooh! Kau terkadang bisa sangat sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo, tidur!"

-oOo-

_Tuhan, bila aku boleh jujur dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini, aku akan jujur. Aku sebenarnya sakit hati melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih ingin diperhatikan seperti dulu. Tidak, bukannya aku mencari perhatian. Tapi aku memang rindu. Rindu yang melebihi rasa ingin bertemuku dengan kakakku. Rasa rindu yang melebihi kerinduanku atas ayah bundaku. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiro masih ragu atas apa yang sedang kurasa. Mungkin inilah yang namanya Tn. Takdir? Takdir yang memisahkan kita. Takdir jugs yang mempertemukan kau dengan-_nya_. Tuhan, apa tn. Takdir sekejam itu?_

_Oktober 28._

"Kurapika, biar aku contek pr mu. Boleh, ya?"

"Tidak. Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri, Neon."

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku samasekali tidak mengerti, Kurapika."

"Terserah kau. Tapi ingat, ini terakir kau mencontek pr-ku!"

"Baik, ny. Kurapika,"

-oOo-

_**"Kurapika, nanti malam kan malam halloween, kau ingin pakai kostum apa?"**_

"_Halloween_?"

_**"Iya.. Kau ingin pakai kostum apa?"**_

"Tidak tahu. Aku tutup telfonnya, da~"

_Halloween, huh?_

Gadis itu segera menuliskan apa yang ingin dituliskaa. Ia pergi ke meja belajarnya dan mrmbuka buku hariannya. Lalu mulai menulis apa yang ada difikirannya.

_Malam Halloween. Biasa kita habiskan dengan menonton film bersama. Entah itu dirumahmu atau itu dirumahku. Biasa juga kita habiskan dengwn gurauanmu. Entah kenapa, kini kau seperti antara langit dan bumi yang jauh._

_Oktober, 31. Selamat hari Halloween._

-oOo-

"Kurapika, baju mana yang cocok denganku? Ini atau ini?"

"Terserahkau. Aku akan duduk dibangku sana," gadis itu menunjuk bangku dipinggir jendela. Dan sahabatnya mengangguk. Lalu ia segera duduk dan membuka buku hariannya. Dan langsung menuliskannya.

_Sudah dua minggu sejsk malam Halloween. Biasanya dua minggu setelah malam Halloween berakhir, kau pasti akan membelikan aku baju baru. Entah itu dibutik atau di toko baju biasa. Kau sibuk memilihkan mana yang bagus untukku dan mana yang tidak. Sekarang, apa kau sedang sibuk mencari-cari baju baru untuk _dia_?_

_November, 13._

-oOo-

Helaian rambut pirangnya menari-nari karena ditiup angin. Dia, orang yang selalu dimaksudkan Kurapika memperhatikan dirinya. _Rambut pirang sebahu, kaus berwarna hijau muda yang aku belikan setahun lalu, Kurapika? Kau kah itu?_

Pemuda itu berlari mengejar orang yang di_kenalnya_ dan orang yang ia _lupakan_. "Kurapika, tunggu!" ketika ia memegang bahunya, yang menoleh bukanlah Kurapika. "So-sorry, _maam_."

Lalu ia berjalan tak tentu arahnya. _Bodohnya aku berfikir kalau itu Kurapika. Tidak mungkin. Aku ada di Inggris dan dia di Jepang. Mana mungkin. Lagi juga, aku ada di London. Dan dia? Mungkin masih di Tokyo. Atau di daerah Fukushima (_kayak nama karakter yang ane karang aja, Fukushima Aki._._)?_

-oOo-

_Berjalan ditengah kota membuatku gila. Aku bingung harus kemana. Biasanya kau akan membantuku menemukan jalan. Namun kini kau sudah bersama-_nya_. Andaikan waktu bisa diputar. Andaikan saja, waktu itu aku tidak membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku. Maafkan juga ego-ku yang bodoh ini. Maaf._

_November, 15._

-oOo-

_Hujan. Adalah satu kata yang paling aku benci. Karena hujan, aku tak bisa berjumpa denganmu. Dan karen hujan juga, akutidak bisa melihat senyumanmu. Biasanya, kau akan nekad pergi kerumahku. Dan membawa senyuman khasmu didepan pintu. Sekarang, berbahagia-lah dengan _dia_._

_November, 16._

-oOo-

_Malam ini, Neon menginap lagi dirumahku. Dengan alasam ayahnya pergi dinas. Tak apa. Namun, ia selalu membicarakan tentang lelaki. Aku lelah. Mulai dari siapa yang aku suka hingga terakhir sebelum ia terlelap, ia bertnya padaku, "Kurapika, bila orang yng kau sukai ada dihadapanmu, dan ia bilang ia akan kembali pdamu, maukah kau memeluknya tanda kau menerimanya pulang kembali kepadamu?" aku cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi, aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman andalanku. Dan ia langsung terlelap. Selamat malam._

_November, 25._

-oOo-

_Kau.. Sedang apa disana? Dimana kau sekarang? Tuhan, tolong beritahu tn. Takdir, suruh dia kembalikan kai padaku. Suruh dia tersenyum lagi padaku. Suruh dia membuatku tertawa lagi. Kini, aku mendapat teman baru. Lienette Grough. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Yang hanya membedakan hanyalah warna matanya. Warna matamu hitam pekat, sedangkan dia, hijau muda. Warna yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam legam._

_November 30._

-oOo-

_Setelah kami berteman dengannya, Lienette sangatlah baik hati. Ia juga sangat sayang pada binatang. Terutama Kucing. Ia selalu mengajakku dan Neon makan bersama. Dari luar, dingin dan keras. Tapi dari dalam, baik dan lemah lembut. Sangat idaman bagi semua lelaki disekolah ini._

_Desember, 3._

-oOo-

_Hari ini, Lienette mengajakku dan Neon menginap dirumahnya. Dengan senang hati kami meng-iya kan ajakannya. Kini, aku dan Neon berada dirumahnya. Rumahnya sangat luas. Seluas samudra pasific *oke, itu berlebihan.* itu baru halaman rumahnya saja. Dalamnya? Ternyata lebih kecil dari halamannya. Sekarang, apa yang sedsng kau lakukan?_

_Desember, 17._

-oOo-

_Besok adalah malam natal. Malam yang biasa kita habiskam bersama. Sama seperti malam halloween. Kita menghabiskan malam dengan gurauanmu. Apa sekarang ku sedang bergurau bersama-_nya_?_

_Desember, 24._

-oOo-

_Kami bertiga menghabiskan natal dirumahku. Kami menghabiskan natal tahun ini dengan menonton dvd, makan popcorn juga pesta piyama. Walaupun itu idenya Neon. Namun kami bertiga bersenang-senang._

_Desember, 25, selamat Natal._

-oOo-

**A/n**

**Hai.. Ini itu ono begono begitu deh, adalah fiksi pertama Kimi. Maafkan kalau misalnya typo yang itu sempat muncul disela-sela kalimat. Maaf juga kalo misalnya OC Kimi terlalu, "hebat" atau "kaya". Karena Kimi tidak niat seperti itu:')**

**Satu review kalian, sangat berharga bagi Kimi. Trims.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hunter x Hunter. Because hxh is belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, family, romance and.. I don't know *diblender***

**Full of this warning,**

**Typo, Au, maybe OOC. Alur aku cepetin biar cepet kelar *ditabok* this is my first fict. Terinspirasi dari lagunya, Bleach Beat Collection 2nd Session:02 Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinamori. Yang aku ambil, Hitsugaya Toshiro (CV: Paku Romi) - This Light I See. Bukan bermaksud promosi, ya. Maaf!**

**Still wanna read? Oke, what ever.. *ditendang***

**ukimitaro present,**

**This Light I See**

**-oOo.-**

_Ketika Lienette menginap dirumahku, rumahku menjadi ramai. Sangat ramai. bahkan suara ledakan emosi tetangga-pun tak terdengar. kalian tahu kenapa? ternyata, Lienette dan Neon memang sangat cocok. mereka suka membicarakan orang, dan sebagainya, Sejujurnya, aku tidak tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan itu, Namun ketika Lienette menunjukkan beberapa lembar gambar yang sangat mirip padamu, aku menjadi curiga. Apa dia seorang paparazzi? Tidak mungkin! _

_Desember, 27._

-oOo-

_Kau percaya takdir? Takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan kita. Ia menari-nari diatas penderitaan dan bernanyi di atas kebahagiaan kita. Ia juga yang telah membuatku begini sekarang._

_Desember, 29._

-oOo-

_"Dimana ada sesuatu yang menjanjikan, itulah kesempatanmu." apa kalian mengerti apa artinya itu?_

_Desember, 30._

-oOo-

"Kurapika, hari ini akan hujan. Apa kau membawa payung lebih?"

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau tidak dijemput oleh pelayanmu, Neon?"

Sahabatku menggeleng. "Kitakan sudah janji. Setiap pulang sekolah, kita akan bermain kerumahmu. Kau juga sepakat dengan itu,"

"Kapan aku menyepakatinya?"

"Ketika kau setengah sadar," ia menyodorkan ponselnya dengan gambar videoku didalanya. "Ini!"

Aku menyaksikan video memalukan itu..

_"Hai, namaku Lienette Grough."_

_"Namaku Neon Nostrad! Dan ini, Kurapika Porca!" mereka menyenter aku yang sedang setengah sadar._

_"Hihihi... Kami akan bertanya padanya,"_

_"Tanya apa, Lienette?"_

_"Penasaran? Ikuti aku!" Lienette berjalan menghampiri aku yang masih setengah teler di video ini. "Kurapika, apa kau setuju, kalau setiap pulang sekolah mulai besok, kami bermain dirumahmu sampai pukul 7?"_

_Aku didalam video itu mengangguk._

_"Kau tidak keberatan kami kerumahmu setiap pulang sekolah?"_

_"Tidak. Aku malah senang."_

_"Benar? Benar kau malah senang kami bermain dirumahmu setiap pulang sekolah, mulai besok?"_

_Lagi lagi, aku didalam video itu mengangguk._

_"Dengan ini, kami resmi mengunjungi rumahmu setiap hari. Deal?"_

_"Deal." lalu aku di video kembali tertidur._

_-end of watching video-_

"Lienette! Neon!" aku geram dengan dua sahabatku disamping ini. "Jadi, kalian membuat aku menyetujui itu ketika aku setengah teler!?"

"Tapi kan kau menyetujui itu." Lienette tersenyum kuda kearahku.

"Tapi tetap saja! Arrghh! Terserahlah. Kali ini, ketika aku sedang sadar, ayo buat ulang perjanjiannya."

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Neon. "Kau juga sudah menyetujui ini," Neon melihatkan satu video tentangku lagi.

_"Kurapika, apa kau menyetujui bahwa kau tidak akan.. Tidak tidak. Apa kau setuju kau tidak akan mengulangi perjanjian kita?" Neon didalam video itu bertanya dengan memasang muka andalannya._

_Lagi lagi, aku didalam video itu menggangguk dengan bodohnya._

_"Benar?" tanyanya lagi._

_"Iya." lalu aku tertidur lagi._

_-end of watching video-_

"Lihat? Kami juga punya video ini. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi," ejek Lienette dengan muka kudanya(?)

"Ah~ terserah lah. Sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tanya lagi? Jelas jelas kita akan kerumahmu."

Tak terasa kami berdebat tentang hari ini, ternyata hujan sudah reda sedari tadi. "Terserah lah, kau akan kerumahku sekarang?"

"Tentu!" kata Neon dan Lienette bersamaan.

"Ayo berangkat."

-cOc-

"Apa?!" teriak Neon secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Neon?"

"Lienette, lihat ini.. Si pangeran akhirnya mati ketika menyelamatkan sang putri,"

"Kau benar."

Aku melihat kedua sahabatku yang sedang menjadi _Chuunibyo_ jika sedang menonton film kesukaan Neon. Aku mengambil buku harianku dan menuliskannya,

_Malam ini malam tahun baru. Malam ini juga sempat diwarnai dengan hujan tadi sore ketika kami ingin pulang sekolah. Tuhan, andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.. Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Bila aku boleh jujur padamu, aku sangat ingin memelukmu ketika kau kembali. Selamat malam tahun baru, Kuroro._

_Desember, 31. Kurapika._

-cOc-

_Selamat tahun baru! Hari ini, Januari 1, kami pergi mengunjungi rumah Pokkle. Pokkle dan adiknya, Ponzu, keluar dan menyambut kami. Tak lama, mereka berdua ikut berkeliling bersama kami kerumah Killua. Namun, Killua sedang tidak ada dirumah. Lalu kami pergi kerumah Gon. Ternyata, Killua sedang ada dirumah Gon. Gon menyambut kami hangat. Setelah itu, Gon dan Killua memutuskan untuk ikut berkeliling bersama kami._

_Januari, 1._

-cOc-

_Aku bersedih karena Pokkle harus pindah sekolah. Kenapa? Hati hati, Pokkle._

_Januari, 5._

-cOc-

**A/n: done! Maaf cuma sedikit. Abisnya aku males nulisnya._. Maaf!**

**lavender sapphiers chan:**

**Salam kenal:) ini masih tbc. Btw, tbc itu apa sih? :V terima kasih karena sudah bilang fiksiku bagus. Dan juga maaf karena typo ituu tuh:( haha.. Saya tidak tersinggung sama sama sekali, kok:)**

**KxN:**

**Udah di update, kok. Lienette-nya kenapa? *nyengirkuda***


End file.
